The True Dragon Emperor
by Roy D Harper
Summary: Learning about devils at a young age. Issei, with the help of his friends and comrades will acomplish all his goals and get recognized as the true dragon emperor. Bad Summary I know. SmartIssei/StrongIssei/Non-PervertedIssei/IsseixKuroka/IsseixHarem(Otherwise it is not DxD)/Issei has a peerage.
1. Prologue: A Promise with the Devil

Prologue

 **Welcome everybody! Welcome, to the prologue of my new story, 'The True Dragon Emperor'. You probably already read the description, but here are the most important points:**

 **This is a Non-Perverted Issei.**

 **Issei will have a peerage.**

 **There WILL be OC and maybe characters from other series.**

 **There is a harem, but the only confirmed right now is Kuroka.**

 **BTW, Kuroka is the main girl here. I really like Kuroka.**

 **And yeah, that is the most important info you should know by now. So, with all that said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Prologue: A Promise with the Devil**

"Do we have to leave?" Issei Hyodo asked his parents as they were finishing packing their things into the car. Issei was a young boy with brown hair and brown eyes that had been living in this town, Kuoh, for his 8 years of life.

His mother nodded with a sad smile. "That's right sweetheart. Your father got a better job offer and we need to move. But think this way, in this new place, you can make new friends. Just like Ike!" His mom exclaimed trying to cheer her son. Since Irina left, Issei had been lonely and haven't made a lot of friends.

His parents also think that a change of air might help him.

Issei gave a weak smile and nodded. "Okay mom." With that he hopped into the car, waiting for his parents to finish. Once everybody was inside, his father looked at him with a grin. "Ready son?"

Issei nodded "Hm."

"Then here we go!" Issei's dad exclaimed as the car started to work. Issei looked at the window, admiring the streets of Kuoh one last time, before he leaves for an unknown period of time.

 ***Hours Later, Hotel by the Road***

"Okay; we're going to rest here for today and tomorrow we continue towards our destination." Issei's dad explained as he checked-in the little hotel. It was small and only to stay for a day or a week as most. But Issei was excited. Next to the hotel, there was a forest. Issei was practically jumping in his place, excited to explore the new surroundings.

His mom, happy that her son was happy even after abandoning their hometown, decided to let him go. "You can go. Just remember to be careful and come back before it gets dark." His mother warned and Issei nodded excited as he ran outside to play with the nature.

Issei got into the forest and admired how everything looked. He remembered playing with Ike once in a forest like this...

… Back in Kuoh.

Thinking about his friend and former town, he stopped in his tracks and looked down to the floor. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes as all the happiness and excitement from before had disappeared.

"Ohhh, are you lost?" A feminine voice said from behind him and he looked and saw a girl, maybe one or two years older than him. She had black hair and yellow eyes with a slit iris. She was wearing a kimono maybe too big for her. But what called his attention was something else.

Mainly, the two black tails and cat ears she had.

The girl laughed at his expression "Like what you see? ~Nya~" She asked and Issei shook his head and said the obvious.

"You look like a cat."

The girl laughed at his remark "Well, are you scared of me then? ~Nya~" She teased and Issei shook his head.

"No. I think you look pretty." Issei stated and the girl gave a sly smile.

"That's so sweet of you. Tell me; do you have a name? ~Nya~"

Issei nodded "My name is Issei. And yours?" he said with a smile as he streched his hand. The girl shook his hand.

"Kuroka, Ise-chan. ~Nya~"

Issei grinned "Hey Kuroka-chan, want to play with me?" He asked excitedly. Maybe he can start making friends now.

Kuroka smiled "Play? What kind of game you have in mind Ise-chan? ~Nya~" She teased as she got closer to Issei.

Issei shrugged "Don't know. Whatever you want."

Kuroka put her finger on her chin. "Mmm. Why don't we just talk at my place. Here follow me. ~Nya~" Kuroka said as she grabs hold of Issei hand, making the young kid blush.

After walking in silence for a bit, they arrived to what seemed to be a small cave. Kuroka guided Issei into the cave and she sat down in a pillow that was lying around. Issei sat in front of her.

"So, Ise-chan. What do you want to talk about? ~Nya~" Kuroka asked and they both started a small talk.

They shared stories and laughs. Issei got his second friend in the mysterious cat girl he met.

"You have a sister?" Issei asked and Kuroka nodded with a sad smile.

"I do. Her name is Shirone. There were some problems with... someone. I haven't seen her in a year or so." Kuroka said, not saying the ~Nya~ she usually say at the end of her phrases.

"Do you miss her?" Issei asked and Kuroka nodded slowly.

"I think of her every day. But I know that I will find her soon." Kuroka said smiling and Issei grinned at her.

"And I can help you!" He exclaimed loudly, producing some eco in the small cave. Kuroka raised an eyebrow, before busting laughing.

"Nyahahaha! Sorry Ise-chan. But you are too small to help me. Look Ise-chan; I had done bad things. And if you stay with me, bad people will do bad things to you too." Kuroka explained and Issei tilted his head.

"But we are friends. Friends help each other. Right?"

Kuroka smiled "You are too innocent Ise-chan. That's cute. ~Nya~" She teased and smirked seeing Issei blush.

Issei then got an idea "Hey; why don't you sleep at our hotel?" Issei offered and Kuroka raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know..."

"C'mon Kuroka-chan! It will be fun! We can even have a sleepover!" Issei persisted and Kuroka smiled.

"You win Ise-chan. Just let me hide this. ~Nya~" She said pointing to her ears and tails. Suddenly, her two ears and her pair of tails got into her body, making her look like any other girl. Issei stared marveled as that happened by art of magic.

"How did you do that?" Issei asked gaping and Kuroka giggled.

"~Se-cret~" She said in a sing-like voice as she closed Issei mouth and headed out of the forest, followed by Issei.

 ***Hotel, Issei Room***

Kuroka was more than surprised when Issei's parents simply accepted her and let her sleep in the hotel with them. Issei cheered and celebrated and dragged her to the small room he was staying.

At first Issei was going to sleep on the floor but Kuroka declined and offered to them both to sleep on the bed.

Issei was flustered to be so close to a girl.

"I used to do this with Shirone." Kuroka said out of nowhere and Issei looked at her.

"So, isn't this something special for the two of you only?" Issei asked and Kuroka nodded.

"Maaaaaybe. But, you don't care what I am. That makes you special too Ise-chan. ~Nya~" Kuroka explained and Issei was confused.

"But I don't know what you are."

Kuroka smirked and hugged Issei as a body pillow making the boy blush. "I know. That's what makes you special."

 ***1 Week Later***

At the end, Issei convinced his parents to stay there the whole week there and even convinced them and Kuroka for the latter to stay with them in their stay.

To say that she wasn't enjoying this, would be a lie. She haven't had someone to talk since she left Shirone, and even before that, she haven't that many people she could call friends. Issei was different.

He is nice, funny, noble and innocent. Not to mention he is really fun to tease.

Sadly, this is the last day they are going to stay here. Issei's father needs to get to Tokyo as soon as possible for his new job and Kuroka refused to go with them when she was offered.

She already put them in enough danger just for being with them.

Kuroka was staring at the sleeping Issei that was hugging her in his sleep. She smiled as she remembered his features and prepared to say goodbye to someone she could call 'friend'.

She jumped out the bed when a strong noise was heard across the door. Issei also woke up, as he sat down and rubbed his eyes.

"What was that?" Issei asked and Kuroka smiled at him.

"Don't worry Ise-chan. I would take a look now." She said as she walked to the door and opened it.

What she saw broke her heart. A dark-skinned man with blonde hair was standing over the bloodied corpses of Mr. And Mrs. Hyodo. He turned around and smirked seeing Kuroka at the door frame.

"So, the cat was truly here. Maybe killing these two was really unnecessary. But well, what done is done." the man mocked as Kuroka gritted her teeth.

"Before the demon could process it, he had a hole in his chest as all air left his lungs and fell to the floor.

Kuroka huffed as her ears twitched as the sound of crying was heard.

"Mom? Dad?" Issei sobbed as he shacked the corpses of his parents. Kuroka was staring with wide eyes as the young boy cried. She flinched when Issei turned to her.

"Kuroka-chan... are... they okay? Right?"

Kuroka swallowed hard "Ise-chan... I..."

Issei broke in cries as he hugged the corpses. Kuroka felt tears in her eyes and turned around to leave.

"I'm sorry Issei."

She was about to walk out of the door when a small hand grabbed hers. She looked at the still sobbing Issei.

"Please... don't leave me... you are the only one that I have..." Issei sobbed and then he hugged her to break into another fit of tears.

Kuroka was caught by surprise but hugged the crying boy and rubbed his back. "Shhh. I am here Ise-chan. I won't leave you like this. Look, let's make a promise."

"A promise?" Issei asked and Kuroka nodded smiling.

"Hmm. From this day on, no matter what happens, we will stick together and protect each other. What do you say?"

Issei wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded "Hm. I promise I will be with you and- and protect you from everything bad."

Kuroka giggled at his childish way to express himself but nodded as she stretched her pinky finger. "Then let's make it official ~Nya~"

Issei nodded and locked his pinky finger with her's.

And an eternal bond was created.

 **And done! This was the first chapter of 'The True Dragon Emperor'. Hope that you like it. I have high hopes with this story. This is also my comeback story, so I hope I did well. And before I go, one thing, the harem is open to vote. I have options but I let you guys choose ANY girl from the DxD universe. The ones with more votes will be in. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps for the motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

In the next chapter:

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"There was a dragon..."

"I miss them!"

"I'll help you Ise-chan."

" **Nice to meet you partner."**

Next chapter: The Red Dragon


	2. Chapter 1: The Red Dragon

Chapter 1

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to the first chapter of 'The True Dragon Emperor'. Here, will be a time-skip of 1 month since the last chapter. And I decided two more girls for the harem. Which are:**

 **Sona**

 **Ravel**

 **Kuroka**

 **This is how the harem looks now. Both, Ravel and Kuroka will have a backstory to make sure it is good the reason why they like Issei. Also, I want to thank the support I received in last chapter. If you read any of my other stories, you know what I went through so thank you for supporting this. And now, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

" **Dragon Talking."**

' **Dragon Mentally Talking.'**

 **Chapter 1: The Red Dragon**

"Issei..."

"Mom!? Where are you!?"

"Issei..."

"Dad!? Dad!? Talk to me!" Issei scream as all his surroundings exploded into flames. Issei looked around, panicked for what was happening.

" **So, this is how you look..."** A deep voice said and Issei stared in fear at the massive red dragon that was standing in front of him. Issei took some steps back and the dragon sneered " **I think it is too soon to meet yet. Ask the cat for help. Then, we will talk."**

 ***Real World***

Issei sat on the mattress he and Kuroka were sleeping on and panted hard. Remembering his dream, wondering why... it felt so real.

"Ise-chan?" Kuroka asked as she sleepily woke up and noticed how altered her friend was. "Are you okay?"

Issei nodded "Yeah, just a nightmare..."

"Want to talk about it?" Kuroka asked and Issei shrugged.

"Okay..."

After Issei told the first part of his nightmare to her cat friend, she smiled and hugged him comfort "Oh, Ise-chan; it is normal to have dreams like that after something like that happens. Just remember, you have me to protect you from all evil dreams. ~Nya~"

"There was a dragon too..." Issei mumbled and Kuroka raised an eyebrow.

"A dragon? ~Nya~"

Issei nodded "Hm. It was big. And red. And its tummy was yellow." He explained and Kuroka looked solemn, thinking what it could mean. After a minute, she broke a laugh confusing Issei.

"Eh? What is so funny Kuroka-chan?" Issei asked tilting his head as Kuroka covered her mouth with her hand while laughing.

"Nyahahahaha. Ah, Ise-chan. The thing is that you might have a sacred gear in you. ~Nya~" Kuroka explained but it only confused Issei more.

Kuroka seeing his expression got an idea of what was going through his mind "You don't know what a sacred gear is, right? ~Nya~" Issei nodded. "Look Ise-chan; sacred gears are artefacts handed from God to humans." Kuroka started to explain and Issei nodded slowly "And there are a certain group of sacred gears called Longinus that are capable of killing gods. And I think that you have one. ~Nya~" Issei nodded before reacting.

"WHAT! I CAN KILL GOD!?" Kuroka laughed at his reaction and nodded.

"Maybe one day Ise-chan. Now you are too small for that. ~Nya~" She teased and Issei pouted before going to the second point.

"And why there was a dragon in my dream?"

"Well, two of this Longinus are created with soul of two dragons inside. The Divine Divider and the Boosted Gear. If the dragon that you saw was red, then it means that you probably have the Boosted Gear Ise-chan. ~Nya~" Kuroka explained and Issei nodded with a smile.

"Then I have dragon powers!?" He asked excited, imagining breathing fire and flying around.

Kuroka laughed at his imagination. "Not exactly Ise-chan. Honestly, I am not that sure how it works, but I think it multiplies your strength for some time. ~Nya~"

"Ohhh..." Issei let out a disappointed sigh before smiling again "So, how do I use this 'Longinus' thingy?"

Kuroka put her finger on her chin thinking how to activate the Boosted Gear. It would be easier and safer if Issei wasn't human or a kid. She snapped her fingers when an idea hit her. "Talk to him. ~Nya~"

"Eh?" Was Issei smart response. He expected to Kuroka do a little of magic and then he would have the power to kill god at his hands.

Kuroka giggled. "Look Ise-chan, maybe if you convince the dragon inside the sacred gear to help you, we can do this easier. ~Nya~"

"And how exactly I'll talk to it?" Issei asked unsure of the whole idea. Kuroka nodded with a smile.

"The same way you met him. Go to sleep Ise-chan. And if something happens, I'll help you Ise-chan. ~Nya~" Kuroka comforted and Issei nodded and laid back to sleep. He closed his eyes and for some reason, tiredness hit him instantly.

 ***Mindscape***

" **You are back sooner than expected."** The massive dragon stated seeing Issei stand up from the ground. Once again, everything was covered in flames.

Issei nodded "I need you-"

" **To hand you my power? Save the speech, kid. I know all of it."** The dragon said bored and Issei raised a brow.

"What do you mean by that?"

The dragon stared at his eyes. **"Many others had wielded me. All in the search of power and glory. At the start it starts nice and all but, in the end, they end dyeing for their ambitions. Besides I had seen all your life since the moment you were born. Tell me Issei; why are you different?"**

Issei gulped hard and gave the dragon a challenging look making it rise an amused eyebrow "I don't care for that! I don't want power! Or glory! Or whatever! I want to protect my important people!"

The dragon chuckled **"Who? If you don't remember well, your family had been dead for a month now. Who else you have? Ike?"**

Issei looked at the ground and clenched his fists. He was mad at the dragon for bringing his family. "Kuroka-chan is with me."

The dragon snorted **"The cat girl? You only know her for a month and thinking that you two will be together 'till eternity. Who knows, maybe she already left while you and me were talking."**

Issei glared at the dragon "She wouldn't do that!"

" **What makes you believe that kid?"**

"She is nice... and-and funny, relaxed and always treat me well! The only meanie in here is you! Baka-Dragon!" Issei spat at the dragon.

For his part the dragon was looking unamused before breaking his face into a grin. **"Maybe you're different. A month and you trust your life on her. Ha. That's new. You win kid, I'll give you my power. The only thing that I ask from you, is too beat Albion user every time we meet him or her."**

Issei tilted his head confused by the request "Is that all you want?"

The dragon raised an eyebrow **"Yes. Did you expect something else?"**

Issei shrugged "Don't know what dragons like. Hey; wanna be friends?" Issei asked and the Dragon raised a brow.

" **Friends?"** The dragon said like tasting the word.

Issie nodded "Hm. It is bad to be lonely. Right?"

The dragon stared at the young boy with surprise reflecting in his eyes. **"You truly are something else."** He then broke a smile **"Fine Partner. Name's Ddraig. And I'll teach you how to use me. Now wake up. The cat girl is worried partner."**

 ***Real World***

Issei opened his eyes slowly and saw Kuroka eyeing him worriedly. "How much time was I out?" he asked.

"5 hours Ise-chan. How did it go?" Kuroka asked and Issei sat up.

"Well. I think that we became friends or something now. I don't know how to activate it though."

' **The first time let me do it partner.'** He heard Ddraig's voice and a red glow took over Issei hand and a red gauntlet with a green jewel in the middle and two golden spikes present itself.

"Wow..." Was all that Issei could say after seeing what happened.

"The Boosted Gear..." Kuroka said before hugging Issei "You did it Ise-chan!"

Issei blushed at the hug and Ddraig chuckled. **"Well partner, cat girl, we have a lot of training to do."**

Kuroka let go of Issei and Issei looked at his gloved hand "And when do we start Ddraig?"

" **Now partner."**

 **And done! This was the first chapter of 'The True Dragon Emperor'. In the next one it will be the building of the peerage and the introduction of my first OC. If you are wondering he will be the knight and will be based on a DBZ character that appeared in a movie. And I don't know what else to say so that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	3. Chapter 2: Kid's Play

Chapter 2

 **Welcome back! Welcome to the second chapter of 'The True Dragon Emperor'. In this one we will see Issei form a no official peerage. I'll explain more of that later. And with all that said, we can begin now!**

 **WARNING: Most, if not every member here, will be OCs.**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

" **Ddraig Talking"**

' **Ddraig Talking in Issei's mind.'**

 **Chapter 2: Kid's Play**

"I had been thinking..." Kuroka said as she and Issei walked in Kyoto "Maybe we can get you a peerage."

Issei looked at her confused "How? Didn't you say that only High-Class Demons can get them?"

Kuroka smiled as she shrugged "Don't worry your little pretty head over it. Leave that to me. Now... what can we start with?"

"Oh! I want a knight!" Issei exclaimed and Kuroka looked at the sky.

"Hmm... why not. Where to begin is the problem. Many demons wouldn't want to relate to a child or me. So... maybe we can turn a human into a demon..." Kuroka mused before a small kid with purple hair and red eyes bumped into her.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed before running away. But Issei noticed that he took Kuroka's wallet.

"Hey! Wait!" Issei scream as he chased after him.

"Ise-Chan!" Kuroka exclaimed chasing after him.

They followed the kid until an alleyway, where three men were looking at the money while the kid had his head bowed.

"Hmm... It seems you can do the work..." One men said as Issei and Kuroka spied on "You are better than your parents at least."

The kid head snapped up as he glared at the man "Don't speak about them!" The man glared at him making him cower.

"Don't talk back to me brat." He said as one of the men started to choke the kid.

Issei jumped into the scene and punched the man choking the kid. Kuroka sighed "Don't do that!" she scolded as she ran next to him.

The kid coughed as Issei offered his hand to him "You okay?"

The kid took his hand and nodded "Yeah... thanks. I think we should run now."

"Like hell you will. You three disrespected me, now you will pay." the man said and Issei got in fighting stance and so did Kuroka. The kid stared at them with shock. He could run and save himself, but he saved him from what he could guess was death. Now he can avenge his parents.

He grabbed a broom that was laid on the floor and got ready to fight.

Somehow... someway... they won without using magic or demonic powers. They were bruised but safe now.

The kid, which name is Jun Kenpachi, or Janemba for friends, was resting against the wall while grinning, broken broom in hand "Thanks... I owe you both."

Issei smiled at him "Don't worry... you just needed help." he panted out.

"Yeah but... I need to repay you somehow." Janemba said and Kuroka smiled.

"Weeeeeeell... if you want to pay your debt to Ise-chan so badly, why don't you live and die for him?" Issei and Janemba blinked at her.

"Eh?" Issei asked and Janemba closed his eyes.

"It makes sense... I come from a Yakuza family and the debt I have, can only be paid like that." Janemba said as he looked to Issei with determination.

Kuroka clapped his hand "Great! Also, we are demons."

"Wait what now?"

After a small explanation, Janemba became Issei's knight.

 ***Tokyo***

"Issei, why are we waiting for the cat?" Janemba complained as they waited for Kuroka to get done with some clothes shopping.

Issei sighed "I already told you Janemba, she needs to do this from time to time."

"She did the same when we left Kyoto! That woman needs to control herself!" Janemba said to receive a chop to the back of the head.

"Can you not complain for once?" Kuroka said carrying some bags and walking away next to Issei and then by Janemba that was rubbing his head. "So, I met someone I think that can join us."

Issei grinned and Janemba raised a brow "Really? Who is it?"

"That would be me." Said a kid of their age, if not a little older. He had black hair and blue eyes and had a slight smirk.

He stretched his hand to Issei "Hello, Issei, right? My name is Ken Juzo. And I guess he is your servant, Janemba, right?"

Janemba glared at him "I am not the servant, and for you I am Jun." He then turned to Kuroka "Where did you find this guy?"

Kuroka tapped her chin "Well, when I was shopping, he came and offered to help me. Then I told him about us and-"

"Wait! He knows already!?" Issei asked "And he didn't freak out!?"

Ken chuckled "Of course not. If a pretty lady like Kuroka-swan makes me an offer, what kind of gentleman would deny it?"

Issei and Janemba shared a look and look at him "You are a pervert." Issei said and Janemba nodded making Ken jump of surprise.

"What!? No! I am a gentleman!"

"I don't have enough money to buy that bullshit." Janemba said and Kuroka sighed as the three of them argued.

"Ken, show them." She ordered as Ken grinned.

"Yes, Kuroka-Swan!" He said before turning his arm into diamond surprising Issei and Janemba.

They shared a look as Ken gave them a smug look "My sacred gear, Diamond Skin, allows to turn my skin into diamond."

"You're in!" Issei and Janemba smirked.

"Yeah... I don't like your pervy look, but hey, if you do good, we can be friends."

"Not interested in associating with you, _Janemba."_

"Then fuck you."

After breaking the fight, Ken Juzo became Issei's rook.

 ***Weeks Later***

Janemba was starring at the sword that Kuroka get him, **(A/N: Sasuke's Sword)** with admiring eyes. He discovered he had a sacred gear, that allows him to blink anywhere he can see.

"Can you stop gawking over that sword?" Ken complained and Janemba glared at him "Why I was left to share room with you while Mr. Issei can sleep with Kuroka-Swan?"

"Maybe because Issei isn't a creep?" Janemba asked back to receive a glare.

"I am not a creep! I am a-"

"A gentleman. Yeah I know. Tell me something new, will ya."

Meanwhile with Issei and Kuroka in their room, they were cuddling "You think that Janemba and Ken will not kill each other?" Issei asked and Kuroka shrugged.

"Probably not. Jan can't cut him and Ken can't catch him. So, no! They can't kill each other!" Issei sweat dropped.

"Man, that isn't really comforting, right buddy?" Issei nodded at the voice before his and Kuroka's head snapped to a small kid, with white hair, grey eyes, a blue hoodie, black shorts and pink slippers. He was grinning at them.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?" Issei questioned and the kid raised his arms.

"Easy there buddy. My name is Sans. Sans the Skeleton. And I am a demon." Sans explained and Issei nodded "And for how I got in here, weeeeeeeell, I know a shortcut." he said with a wink. "Anyway, I wanted to join your peerage. Can I join?"

Kuroka was about to reject him when Issei shrugged "Sure. We need pawns."

Sans chuckled "Well, then. I'll go say hi to my new friends." He said with a grin as he walked out of the room.

"Ise-chan... what was that?"

"I am not sure. But now I have a pawn?" Issei said unsure.

And in that weird way, Sans joined Issei peerage.

 **And done! That was chapter two of 'The True Dragon Emperor'. I started writing this chapter on january, but between thing and thing, I stopped. I'll try to upload it now more frequently. Next chapter will be in Kuoh and timeskip. And that's that! If you enjoyed leave a Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any updates.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


End file.
